The Poplar
by Morvira
Summary: Itachi pressed his body up against Sasuke and nuzzled his ear. Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock and he jerked his head away.  Warning: Yaoi. MM


Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto! Otherwise it would all be Uchicest!

Please Rate & Review

The poplar

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what Orochimaru was saying to him. It looked like he was listening intently to every word that came out of that snake like mouth of the man in front of him, but in reality he was as bored as bored could be. His mind constantly drifted off.

"Do you understand Sasuke?" He heard vaguely through his trail of thoughts. He gave a short nod and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke turned around getting ready to leave but was stopped by the voice of Orochimaru.

"Don't fail me on this mission, Sasuke," he said, "and I don't want any excuses if you do."

The sun was already setting when Sasuke dashed of in the direction he was supposed to go not really paying attention to his surroundings. Why did Orochimaru send him on a stupid mission like this? He had planned to train this evening but his plans were once again messed up by the snake like man. He sighed as the scenery kept repeating itself as he flew by.

His eyes widened when he felt a familiar presence nearby. It was a presence he hadn't felt for nearly three years. He stopped, jumped down and hid behind a tree. Concentrating his chakra, he focused on finding the infamous person. He prepared himself for a surprise attack. Turning around his body froze when he saw who stood before him. His eyes landed on the face he hated the most; before him stood Itachi!

"Hello otouto," he smirked.

Sasuke growled and lunged at his brother. Before he could hit him, Itachi vanished and appeared behind him, grabbing his hand and forcing him down. Sasuke groaned and tried to struggle free, but to no avail. His brother was too strong. Itachi put his foot on Sasuke's back and pushed him face down on the muddy ground.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Still so feisty, otouto?" Itachi whispered in his ear.

A shudder ran through Sasuke's body. His brother was unpredictable and violent. "What was he planning now?!?" Sasuke thought. He wrestled an arm free and planted his elbow in his brother's stomach. This action surprised Itachi and he released his hold on his little brother. Sasuke took this chance, jumped up and bolted away. He ran until he got to an open space. There he turned around and yelled at Itachi:

"What the fuck is your problem, aniki?"

Itachi just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. His blazing sharingan looked intently at Sasuke, who grew uneasy under this piercing look. He hated it when his brother looked at him like that. It always meant trouble for him. Suddenly Itachi attacked him full force and Sasuke stumbled against a poplar tree. He coughed up some blood and threw his brother a questioning look. But before he could say something Itachi grabbed his throat, lifting him up against the tree. Itachi pressed his body up against Sasuke and nuzzled his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he jerked his head away.

"What are you doing?" he groaned out.

Itachi remained silent and suddenly crushed their lips together. Sasuke's body grew rigid not knowing what was happening. He tried to push away his brother and slapped him across the face.

"Stop that! What the hell do you think you're doing! We're brothers! That's sick!"

Itachi huffed and grabbed his brother's hair. He turned him around and shoved his face against the rough surface of the poplar.

"Shut up! You know you like it." Itachi breathed in his otouto's ear.

He started to nibble his ear lobe and ground their bodies together. Sasuke gasped and moaned involuntarily. Itachi's free hand snaked around his brother's body and stroked his stomach. He released his hold on Sasuke's hair and his other hand tweaked a nipple.

"Stop it, aniki" Sasuke whispered with closed eyes.

This could not be happening to him. He felt his body grow hard to his brother's touches and tried to fight the tingly feelings Itachi was giving him. Itachi ignored his brother's pleas and continued his ministrations on his brother's helpless body. The feeling of power gave him a thrill. He had wanted his brother for so long and now was the time to strike. He could feel his otouto was starting to enjoy his actions so he decided to take things to another level.

Itachi grabbed his kunai and ripped open Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke gasped when the cold steel scratched the skin on his back and he felt a small trickle of blood run down his spine. Itachi lowered his mouth and licked up the blood. He felt his brother shudder and smirked to himself. He knew his brother would like this.

"Please stop! Don't do this." Sasuke begged.

He tried to push himself away from the tree and out of his big brother's clutches.  
"Where do you think you're going, little brother?" Itachi asked in a husky voice.  
He tightened his grip to make sure Sasuke stayed in place. He disposed of his long black Akatsuki cloak, carelessly dropping it to the ground.

Sasuke's mind was racing a mile a minute. Why was this happening to him? Why did he even let it happen? His mind was screaming to make an end to this but his body wouldn't respond. He was disgusted by the fact that it was Itachi who was doing this to him.

"Stop… please." He tried begging again.

Itachi merely looked at Sasuke's body. He had grown through these years. Itachi spotted Sasuke's cursed mark and started sucking on it, his painted nails digging in Sasuke's skin leaving red marks behind.

"Itachi." Sasuke moaned. He could feel Itachi smirking against his skin.

Why was he enjoying this? Why did his body betray him? He did not want this.

"Kuso." Sasuke cursed under his breath, trying to push Itachi off him one last time.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Itachi's husky voice asked next to his ear.

He shivered when he felt his brother's hot breath against his skin. In one swift movement Itachi ripped off what was left of Sasuke's clothes; the sudden cold air made his teeth chatter. Itachi's hands travelled to Sasuke's hip, keeping a firm grip on his brother. He left a trail of butterfly kisses on his otouto's neck and shoulders, who felt his arousal grow. Itachi grabbed it and started pumping, drawing hot sounds from his brother. Sasuke started sobbing and tears were trailing down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, little brother."

Itachi turned his brother's head and started licking off the tears staining his face. He released his hold on Sasuke's member, who whimpered at the loss. Secretly he wanted his brother to continue, eager for release. Itachi lifted his fingers to his brother's mouth, who looked flabbergasted, but started sucking on them anyways. When Itachi thought it was enough, he took them out and trailed them down his brother's spine. He abruptly shoved a finger in Sasuke's tight virgin hole, who gasped at the sudden intrusion. Adding another finger, Itachi started scissoring his anus, stretching it. Soon a third finger joined the others, brushing against Sasuke's prostate, making him moan and arch his back.

Itachi became even more aroused hearing those hot sounds from his brother and his pants became extremely tight. He removed his fingers, earning a whimper from his brother and pushed his trousers down, placing his penis at Sasuke's entrance. Placing his hands on Sasuke's hips, he shoved it in, making him scream at the painful assault.

"Otouto, you're so tight!" Itachi moaned, revelling in the feel of his brother's tight hole.

He started a steady rhythm, thrusting mercilessly in his brother. After a while, the excruciating pain subsided and was soon replaced by a pleasurable feeling. Itachi grabbed his brother by his hair and pushed him down a bit. Sasuke grabbed the poplar tree with both hands for support. The new angle allowed Itachi to thrust in deeper, hitting the other's prostate, earning a load moan.

"More!"

"Beg for it, otouto!" Itachi panted.

"Uh, aniki, please, more! Faster!" Sasuke begged in a gruff voice.

Smirking, Itachi complied and increased his speed. He lifted his hand from Sasuke's hip and grabbed his stiff member, pumping it in time with his trusts. Sasuke couldn't think straight anymore because of his brother's sexual onslaught. His breathing became ragged and he felt a warm feeling grow in his stomach.

"Do you want to come for me now, otouto?" Itachi grunted.

Sasuke mumbled something incoherently, not capable of forming the right words.

"Say it, Sasuke!" Itachi said, tugging his brother's head back.

"Please, aniki, make me come!" Sasuke groaned out.

Itachi hit Sasuke's prostate again and again, sending Sasuke over the edge wit a load moan, his semen spattering over the poplar tree. Sasuke's hole clenched around his brother's cock and Itachi followed soon after with a loud grunt, throwing his head back and spilling his release in his brother's ass.

Both brothers were panting loudly, feeling exhausted after their hot row of sex. Itachi was the first to regain his composure, pulling his slick member out and releasing his brother's hair. Sasuke sunk to his knees, resting his forehead against the tree and feeling embarrassed at what had occurred, trying his best not to cry. Still, the tears streamed down his face. Itachi got dressed again and looked emotionless at the sobbing form of his brother at his feet. He picked up Sasuke's torn clothes and threw them at him. Without another look, Itachi vanished into the forest, leaving a broken Sasuke behind.


End file.
